Beast Boy and Raven: The perfect couple?
by Neptopolis5
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have been going out for months. However, when Beast Boy finds something in Raven's room, it changes their relationship forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

"Hey Rae!" I greeted my girlfriend of six months. She's the definition of beautiful. Most wouldn't think so because of her naturally dark violet hair and purple eyes. Her skin is gray, but I love it's warmth despite the fact it looks relatively cold. She has the perfect figure. Her breasts are at least a full C and her hips are slightly wide. She's in to dark poetry and books, but I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Oh, hi Beast Boy." She said as she gazed above her book. Her eyes avoided my green ones. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see my favorite girl!" I chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh. Ok. If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to reading." Raven said. I didn't mind because this was one of her hobbies. However, I noticed that she has been very dismissive of me lately. I figured it was that time of the month.

I was very bored so I decided to go clean up in Raven's room. I've been staying in her room at night so my clothes were all over the floor. I entered the password and walked into her room. I took a deep breath to take in Raven's scent. It smelled like lavender. I stood there like an idiot for a few minutes then shook my head. I remembered why I was even in her room in the first place.

As I was putting some old food of mine in her garbage, I saw something. I didn't really know what it was so I picked it up. It was long and white. I saw that it had a screen on it with a little pink plus sign. I picked up the box that was under it. It was a pregnancy test. However, I was confused to why this was even in her garbage to begin with! I knew that she was a virgin because she told me and Raven and I haven't made love yet. I thought of an excuse to why this was even in her room. Maybe Starfire was hiding it? She and Robin were obviously not virgins.

I took the pregnancy test and knocked on Starfire's door. "Yes?" I heard Starfire's voice from the other side of the door. "Who is it that wishes to see me?"

"It's me." I said. I heard footsteps come towards the door. It slid open and Starfire was standing in front of me.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She pushed her red hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Can you explain this?" I showed her the pregnancy test and she took it from my hands.

"I believe that this is the device women urinate on to determine pregnancy. Correct?"

"Yeah. But what is this doing in the tower?" I asked her. She seemed confused.

"I do not know."

"So this isn't yours?" I asked.

"No. I have never used one before. I assume that it's Raven's considering she's the only other female." Starfire guessed.

"It can't be, Star. Me and her, you know, didn't do _that_ yet." I said.

"Do what?" Sometimes she can be so clueless. Well, I'm not the smartest either…

"We didn't have sex yet so it's impossible that it can be Raven's." I explained.

"Ohh. But I know that this device isn't mine. It cannot be yours, Cyborg's, or Robin's obviously." She said. "You should go confront Raven about this."

"But how can I go up to her? I mean, I can't just say _hey Raven, I found this pregnancy test and this isn't Starfire's. What's going on?_!"

"Beast Boy, you must talk to her about this."

"I can't Star. It's…awkward." I saw her thinking for a moment. Starfire broke the silence.

"I will talk to her. I will tell her that I found it."

"Thank you so much Star. I owe you one." I said and she happily walked off to the living room where Raven was and had the pregnancy test in hand. I transformed into a fly to watch the conversation.

"Raven?" I heard her say. There was a sigh from the couch.

"What is it, Starfire?" She asked.

"I was just wondering what this device…er…pregnancy test was doing in the tower." Raven's faced paled.

"Umm..uhhh…well what were you doing in my room?!" I saw that Raven was attempting to change the conversation. I hoped that Starfire would be good at making something up on the spot.

"I…I was helping friend Beast Boy clean out your room…he…umm…had a lot of things in there and I guess that got mixed in with his trash." Starfire kept her innocent smile on her face. It was silent for five whole minutes until Raven said,

"I am pregnant. But Beast Boy and I…we haven't had sex. I umm…slept with another man at the coffee house. I didn't want to tell him!" She was becoming hysterical. "It would break his heart! And I truly love him!" I felt tears well up in my eyes as I heard this. What was wrong with me? I mean, she's the one who wanted to wait!

"Raven! Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. It was in the moment I guess."

"But it was never in the moment with Beast Boy." Starfire said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I know! It's horrible. You can't tell him! You have to promise me this!" She grabbed Starfire's shoulders.

"I cannot keep this from him. He deserves to know!" Raven tried to interrupt, but Starfire wouldn't let her. "He loves you, Raven! He really does! He could have gotten back with Terra or he could have chosen some other woman, but he chose you! I see the look in his eyes when you enter the room. He loves you more than anything." Starfire took a breath. "I think what you did was the worst thing you could have done to poor Beast Boy! I cannot believe you would do such a thing!" I silently cried and transformed into human form.

"Why Raven?" Were my words. She knew I heard all of it. Starfire rushed over to me and gave me a comforting hug. "Why would she do it, Star? Why?"

"I wish I knew, Beast Boy. I wish I knew."

Raven fell silently to her knees. She began to cry as well. However, no one was there to comfort her. "I'm sorry." She said. It was barely audible.

"This time, sorry isn't good enough." I said and went to my room. I knew our relationship was over. I knew that she knew it too.

I walked into my room and took out my cell phone. I looked through my contacts and decided to call _her_. It rang a few times.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Terra. It's Beast Boy."

**What did you think? Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
